Give a Little, Get a Lot
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: Timestamp to "When the Bough Breaks".  Daniel is six weeks old and Castiel still refuses to be intimate with Dean.  Dean's no saint and his patience is slowly running out... Part of the Fledgling!Verse


Title: Give a Little, Get a Lot  
>Rating: NC-17 to be safe, possibly hard R...<br>Author: Cassen and Connie  
>Pairing: DeanCas, possible side mention of Sam/Gabriel  
>Summary: Timestamp to "When the Bough Breaks". Daniel is six weeks old and Castiel still refuses to be intimate with Dean. Dean's no saint and his patience is slowly running out...<br>Warning: sexual content, angst, language, previous egg!fic and discussion of future egg babies...

Daniel was sound asleep in his crib. The last two nights the little guy had slept straight through the evening, six straight hours, and Dean was looking forward to putting his son's newest skill to good use. His son was six weeks old, though admittedly he looked and acted closer to three months, but still, that didn't change the fact that the hunter had barely been able to steal awkward, random kisses from his angel over the last six weeks, let alone anything more and, well, Dean was going a little crazy.

He was jerking off at least twice a day, having crazy dreams that left him hard and throbbing, he really felt he was seconds away from wet dreams and he hadn't had that problem since he was in eighth grade.

Dean knew having a new baby was hard, an adjustment. He knew new parents were expected to be tired, stressed, all those things, and that intimacy usually fell by the wayside, but... really, six weeks? That's the time when, in normal everyday relationships, the doctors would give the okay and mommy and daddy got to jump back in the sack...

That being said, six weeks should be _more_ than enough time for the two of them, especially considering Cas didn't actually give birth, and even if he had, well... hello, _angel_. He would have been healed within hours, days at the most... so, six weeks? Long enough.

Cas entered the room that Dean now accepted as _theirs_, and tossed a few books down on the dresser top. He was wearing a worn pair of jeans and a light blue tee shirt. Dean was pleased when Cas had tossed out the suit and trench coat after Daniel was born and had adapted to their psuedo-normal life by wearing normal, human clothing. His angel looked good, Dean had no problem admitting that.

The angel came over to the bed where Dean lounged, pretending to read a book he'd stolen from Bobby's large collection. He had a feeling he wasn't fooling Cas, he wasn't sure it was possible to fool the other man, but it didn't matter really. He laid the book down on the side table and reached out for his lover.

"Come, here," Dean whispered, pulling Cas closer to him and pressing kisses to the angel's neck. He felt the other man tense up in his arms.

"Daniel is right over there, Dean... this is highly inappropriate."

Dean sighed, he should have known Cas would use their son as an excuse; it had been the same excuse every time Dean had tried to initiate anything more than a simple hug or a kiss on the cheek.

"Cas, man, he's sound asleep. He hasn't woken up in the last two nights... we'll just be _really_quiet."

The angel in his arms didn't relax, but rather pulled further away.

"I'm tired," Cas told him emotionlessly.

Dean pulled back to glare at the other man. This was getting ridiculous. There was something else going on here, and frankly, the hunter was sick of it. If Cas didn't want him like that anymore, then... fine. He could deal with that, it hurt, but... what could he do? Cas needed to level with him, though. He couldn't take being strung along any longer.

"All right, what the fuck, Cas? I've tried really hard to be patient with you... there's a lot going on, I get it, but... Cas... I'm only human, I need... I mean... Dude, please, what's going on?" he asked, ashamed that his voice quivered at the end.

Castiel looked at him, a world of sadness in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really am, but... I _refuse_to be a 'mindless fuck'. I tried... I really did, to come to terms with that, to accept your feelings in this matter, but... I can't. If you require sexual release, then feel free to go find it, but I can't."

Dean froze at Cas's words. Shit. So, he _had _heard his careless words the night Daniel's egg had come into the world. Six weeks and not a word had been said. He'd thought Gabriel had been wrong. After all, Cas had stayed, stood by him... he'd been the perfect, loving father and partner. Always reassuring Dean, touching him, granted it had never veered into even the slightest sexual territory, but still...

That's when it dawned on Dean that maybe he should have brought it up... maybe_ he_should have leveled with Cas, told him how he... felt. If he had been honest with the angel, then maybe Cas wouldn't be looking at him with such devastating sadness and hurt. He swallowed and reached out for the angel once more, hurt beyond belief when the other man stood up, pulling out of the hunter's reach.

"Perhaps I should sleep on the couch tonight. Whoever you find, please don't bring her back here, I don't want that around our son."

"Cas, just stop. Get your feathered ass over here and let me talk for just a second," he snapped, his stomach rebelling at the thought of bringing someone else home to fuck while Cas lay on the couch only a few feet away.

Castiel sat back down on the bed, back stiff and unyielding.

"Cas, look at me," Dean asked softly. When blue orbs met his green ones, he began to talk. "Cas... look, I know what you heard... what I said and... man, I'm sorry. It was uncalled for and completely out of line... not to mention entirely untrue."

The angel glanced up at him, hope radiating out of his eyes.

"Look, I'm not good at this part; you should know that better than anyone. I care about you, hell, I... fuck, I'm _really_ not good at this. I love you, man. I love you, and you are the _only_one I want, so, you can shut the hell up about other women... or men or angels or what the fuck ever. It's only you, Cas. I'm sorry you heard those words. I was scared, but I never should have said something so hurtful."

Castiel stared at Dean for a minute before finally speaking, his voice low and unsure.

"I'm sorry, too, Dean. Perhaps I should have just asked. Things were... nice. I felt like we were a family, and I feared you were only staying because of Daniel. I should have voiced my concerns."

Dean smiled. Weren't they just one messed up family?

"Well, we both fucked up, let's leave it at that, okay?"

Cas nodded.

"And, Dean? I love you, too."

Dean smiled at that and leaned over to press his lips against his angel's. He deepened the kiss within minutes and started to push Cas back against the pillows piled on their bed. He nearly groaned when the other man once again pulled away. He looked up at Cas, a retort ready on his lips but stopped at the naked fear he found there.

"Dean... I don't know... I mean, I'm not sure if I know exactly how to... how to stop... I mean, I'm not ready for another... not yet..." his angel stammered. Dean was pretty sure he understood what Cas was trying to say.

"Well, I have an idea then... why don't _you_ fuck _me_?"

Cas's eyes widened. This was new territory for Dean, he'd always been on top, but... hell, after everything, he supposed he could give it a try... if the way Cas reacted to getting fucked was any indication, it wasn't all that bad.

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, sure. I... it's something I want to try... with you."

Cas smiled and pressed his lips once more to Dean's. The hunter felt the last of his apprehension fade as he settled back on the bed with his angel.

* * *

><p>When Cas finally slid one slick finger into Dean, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced. There was a slight burn, but the hurt was nothing compared to the perfect fullness he felt. The angel rained kisses all over the hunter's jaw, neck, and shoulders as he gentle worked his lover open.<p>

When the other man finally pulled his fingers out, Dean was more than ready. His cock lay against his stomach, aching and neglected. He was a little nervous when the angel situated himself between his splayed legs, but Dean trusted Cas, more than he'd probably trusted anyone before. He knew his lover would take care of him.

Cas carefully slid into Dean's tight entrance. The slight burn from earlier was intensified as the angel's cock breached the tight ring of muscles. The hunter sucked in a harsh breath and Castiel stilled, a worried look crossing his features.

"Are you okay?"

Dean nodded, taking a few deep breaths and riding out the burn.

Cas carefully pulled out a little before pushing further in, bottoming out on the second stroke. Dean felt an incredible fullness; something he'd never experienced before, and understood intimacy from a totally different angle. Letting someone into your body like this, giving someone this kind of control, it was… not anything Dean was used to.

His partner slowly started to move within him and Dean was shocked when Cas's cock hit something inside him, something that shot pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean called out.

"Shh… Daniel," Cas reminded him, a smug smirk on his face.

Dean bit his lip to keep any more outcries silenced. It didn't take very many thrusts for the other man to spill inside him. He had a feeling Cas wouldn't last, this being his first time to do this and all. The angel held himself up on shaky arms and gripped Dean's dick, stroking him to completion before collapsing down on the sweaty hunter.

"Love ya," Dean muttered to the panting angel.

"Hmmm… you, too," Cas whispered. Dean could feel a smile against his chest where Cas's head lay. Life was pretty damn good.


End file.
